


Soulmates With A Devilman

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assault, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Mild Sexual Content, Monsters, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmark somewhere on their body.  In this world, somewhere, is the other half that will make you whole--your soulmate.  You haven't met yours yet, and neither has Akira.  It's frustrating, but your childhood friend assures you you'll meet soon.  Who knows, they may be closer than you think...





	Soulmates With A Devilman

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from prompt: Soulmates AU.

_ When you find your soulmate, the marks on your bodies will light up.  _

This was a known truth since human civilization had begun.  Meeting your other half who would make you whole as no one else could in this universe was a momentous occasion, and torturous to wait for.  Some went through their entire life without meeting their soulmate, while others suffered heartbreaking sorrow if their destined person tragically died.  

At least you hadn’t experienced that—but you were still impatient to meet your soulmate.  What did he look like?  Was he kind or cold?  Serious or silly?  

You had confided in your childhood friend, Akira, about these fears, as he also had yet to meet his soulmate.  “Don’t worry, I’m sure whoever’s your destined person is someone who’ll love you a lot, and you’ll love them, too!” he’d say with a big smile.  

“I hope you’re right,” you’d mutter, floating your hand above your mark.  The position of a soul mark varied from person to person, though the arms and neck were the most common.  There were superstitions that claimed those with marks on the feet would forever be searching for their mate, and marks on the belly denoted fertility or fortune.  In the crook of the elbow meant a platonic bond—soulmates did not always mean lovers, after all—while a mark on the right side of the throat suggested drama.

If the mark was on the chest, it was supposed to point to a deep, eternal love that made all others pale in comparison to it.  This was what you had, located on your left breast just above the heart.  You didn’t put stock in fortune telling and superstition, but in this case, you hoped it would be true.  

Akira’s soul mark was on his right palm, just at the base of his middle finger.  Supposedly, this foretold of a bond that would only come about after a significant event or crisis had occurred.  Life after that was to be fraught with difficulty, but with their soulmate by their side, it could be endured, even transcended.

The idea of Akira having to face any kind of suffering felt horribly unfair to you.  He was such a kind and thoughtful boy.  He deserved nothing but happiness, and someone who saw his timidity and tendency to cry as evidence of great sensitivity, rather than weakness or a lack of manliness.  You also hoped that his soulmate would be someone you could get along with—even after he bonded, you would hate to lose him as a friend.

It happened one day after school, as you were walking home.  Mysteriously, Akira had not attended today, nor had you gotten any word from him as to why.  Not that you expected much there, since he still didn’t own a cell phone, but you couldn’t remember the last time you’d gone to school without him.  And it wasn’t just his absence that had you worried.  There was an acute spike of fear lodged in your heart, spreading unrest and confusion like an infection.  

_ Where  _ are _ you, Akira? _

The small pier at the riverbank suddenly exploded, sending a few boats flying into the air like toys.  You screamed and covered your head; thankfully, only a shower of water hit you and none of the debris, but when you opened your eyes, you saw a giant, slimy, green creature staring back at you.  It had a towering body that was vaguely slug-like but had four arms, a dozen eyes, and a round mouth lined with rows of dagger-like teeth that dripped with saliva.  A chilling grunt rumbled from its maw, and you heard the lecherous intent as clearly as if it were said in words.  

The creature lunged towards you and snagged the collar of your uniform as you jumped back.  The fabric tore, almost entirely exposing your front.  

A terrifying sound was cast across the sky—a savage scream that sounded both human and beastly.  A figure rained down from above with the speed and force of a comet, striking the creature’s head and slamming it back into the water.  The figure attacked again, relentlessly clawing the creature’s hide to shreds and gouging each and every one of its eyes out to create a dozen fountains of yellow blood.  You couldn’t make out your saviour’s appearance beyond a dark body and what appeared to be black… wings?

_ Why were you sticking around? _ a part of you shouted in your head.   _ You have your chance to escape, so haul ass, already! _  Honestly, you didn’t know why.  But something was keeping you in place, something far deeper reaching than logic or common sense.  

Sickening crunching sounds echoed from underwater, but it wasn’t the same as that of the dock planks being shattered.  More crunching, and a shriek of pain burst from the surface.  

_ They were bones.  Bones being broken as easily as celery sticks. _

One more great splash and the water began to settle.  The river was mostly yellow now, and gross entrails littered the surface along with the wreckage of other boats that had been destroyed in the fight.  The black figure burst out of the water and landed on the ground.  It was humanoid, masculine, and stalking straight towards you.  

It didn’t take you long to discern the lusty edge to his laboured breathing.  But where that green creature’s noises had repulsed you, this one’s were not at all scary or distasteful.  In fact, you found them to be quite… alluring.  

As water continued to cascade from him, the wings receded.  The horns and body shrank, and the skin became less blue-grey.  Clothes magically reformed over the figure which became human in appearance.  

A boy about your age, tall and thin but cut with hard muscle, and soaked, spiky hair the same midnight colour as those wings that had now completely vanished.  Piercing, dark eyes that were looking at you with that same lusty hunger, but also a touch of bewilderment.  Your gaze wandered down, and you saw an intimidating bulge pressing against the front of his already tight jeans.  

_ Oh, shit _ .

You backed away, only to find yourself trapped against a wall.  The boy came closer with the purposeful stride of a predator, and then you remembered your state of undress—but you didn’t try to cover yourself.  

He placed his palms on the wall to trap you between his arms.  The scent of river water and something sharp and pungent that you assumed to be from that creature’s blood wafted into your nose.  What you thought sounded like a sigh of relief puffed from between the boy’s parted Cupid’s-bow lips, and he stared at you with such immeasurable wonder and affection that you couldn’t help but be drawn to him.  

Your name sounded marvelous when it was spoken by him, as solemn as a prayer.  

He kissed you.  

You tensed and squeaked, but began to relax almost immediately from the sensuality of his lips on yours.  This was a total stranger, and he’d just taken your first kiss.  You should have been furious, you should have decked this guy and shouted every insult you knew at him.  

But this was right.  Being here with this aggressive boy, feeling him pry open your mouth to slide his tongue in and lacing the fingers of his hand between yours— _ this was how it was supposed to be. _

A sudden heat sparked in your chest.  You broke away from the kiss, panting, and looked down.  Pulling the ruined front of your uniform aside, you saw your soul mark, peeking just above your bra, glowing softly.  

Your heart skipped a beat.  

Before you had a chance to say anything, the boy brought his hand up and placed it on your breast.  As if he were hypnotized, he stared at where his hand was, gently squeezing the yielding flesh and examining its weight.  

Again, you were scandalized and felt your face flush, but again you couldn’t deny the peaceful, wild elation that welled inside of you to have him touching you.  

A bright light flashed from the spaces between his fingers and where his hand met your chest.  You both grunted and shut your eyes, but the light vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  The boy pulled his hand back, and you cursed yourself for being a little disappointed.  

Your mark had become a little darker like it had been etched deeper into your body as a truly permanent part of you.  The scorching heat had died down to a soft warmth that spread through your entire chest and made you feel lighter than you were.  

The boy was looking at his hand, the palm now visible to you for the first time.  His mark, just as dark as yours, was extremely similar to one you’d seen many times over the course of your life, though a little different like it had been twisted and bent into a new shape.  It was high on his palm, just beneath his middle finger.  

Your gaze trekked up his arm to find the thin burn scar that was caused by a hot wire rack from the oven when you were baking cookies once and left them in too late.  On his left collarbone were the two small moles that you used to joke and say looked like eyes.  Brand new sneakers that were a gift from his parents overseas.  

His eyes, the same colour.  His hair, meeting at the same devil’s peak in the middle of his forehead.  

“Akira-kun…?” you whispered.

He nodded slowly.  “Yeah.  It’s me.”  

Yes, him.  

Not the Akira Fudo you once knew.  The Akira Fudo you would know for the rest of your life.  

Not entirely human, and not entirely a devil, either.  

A Devilman.  

Your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> All those with Devilmen Soulmates, please report to [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
